


Age Old Questions

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday, Itty-bitty Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop, mpreg Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jensen's birthday and he's feeling a little too old for everything. Jared and Jackson, their son, need to remind him that he isn't even close to being too old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age Old Questions

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : This is a work of fiction, I'm just using names and faces for my own writing therapy.  
>  **Author's Note** : This is just something I whipped up really quick because it is actually Jensen's birthday and because my beloved [Kadysn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadysn/pseuds/Kadysn) needed something easy to read to keep her mind light. XOXO

Jensen heard that Jared was home before his husband announced the fact. Though technically, he heard their 7 year old son before he heard Jared. It was hard not to hear Jackson; the kid was full of bubbly boy energy and he was growing so fast that his gangly legs didn't seem capable of keeping up with him.

He ran full speed into the living room, jumping out in front of Jensen and pulling a silly face. "Boo," he shouted before grinning.

Considering Jensen saw the boy coming from a mile away, Jensen was far from startled. Still, he put on a good show by gasping and mirroring Jackson's open mouthed grin. "Hi, baby. You scared me. I didn't know you were home."

Looking proud, Jackson's eyes sparkled. He looks so much like Jensen at times like these. "I wanted to surprise you!" Running forward, he snuggled into a hug at Jensen's side. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks J." Dipping down, he placed a kiss to the boys head. Taking a moment to pull his son closer, he savored the lively weight against his own. Jackson is always on the go lately, making Jensen snag every single moment he gets of mellowness. Their bond always seeps in, every single time, and that is comforting. Especially now, when his stomach was twisted in knots. He noticed Jackson fidgeting, wiggling and attempting to keep something out of Jensen's line of sight. "What 'cha got there, baby?"

"No-nothing," he stammered. Knowing from his father's lowered eyebrow that he'd been caught, he sighs. "It's for later. You have to wait."

Jared entered the room with a smirk of his own and his arms crossed over his chest. "Yeah, Jen. You have to wait till later."

“Oh, I do, huh?” Jensen raised his eyes to meet Jared’s. He attempted a sideways smile but fell short, nerves bubbling up again now that Jared was home because it made it all the more real that they had to talk.

“Yes. You do.” Jared  swept into the room and hip-checked Jensen playfully, knocking their foreheads together in a loving gesture and and smiling. The move was practiced, and both men let it flow through them. He ruffled Jackson’s hair to get his attention. “Hey, kiddo. How about you go play for a little while. Maybe get ready for tonight?” Jared winked at his son.

“What’s tonight?” Jensen asked sincerely. Their plans involved pizza and a movie. Nothing their son should need to “get ready” for.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jared said playfully. Turning back to Jackson, he lovingly thumped him on the butt. “Now scoot.” The boy tripped over himself running, pounding up the stairs with heavy steps. Once he was gone, Jared stepped closer to Jensen so that he could slot their legs together. “Happy birthday, old man.”

Snorting, Jensen curled his lip. “37 isn’t old.”

“It’s five years older than me,” Jared quipped.

“So I’m too old for you now?” Jensen was aware his tone was starting to edge away from playful as a does a snark crept in. He couldn’t help it. Yes, he had a wonderful year with his family and was glad to reach 37 but he still didn’t love the idea of that number creeping upward. He’d been rolling the idea around in his head of just how old he was getting and even though he knew Jared was joking, it hit a nerve. I really needed to not be too old for some things. Especially now. Yanking away from Jared, he turned away so that looking at Jared’s sweet expression wouldn’t ruin his snide mood.

Jared sidestepped with him, trying to stay in his line of thought. “Hey, I was just kidding.” When Jensen didn’t respond, he nudged him with a prod from his elbow. “Hey, Jen. Come on. I was kidding. You know that.”

“Yeah, well...don’t rub an ‘old man’s’ age in, okay?” Jensen huffed. Swallowing, he ran a hand through his hair and let is rest along the back of his neck. He had a jumble of words in his mouth but didn’t feel like giving Jared the satisfaction of hearing them. It was petty and stupid, but Jensen couldn’t help it. Today had been a surprising one and it was taking a toll on Jensen’s logic. Normally he wasn’t like this, especially not around Jared. But work today had been horrible and then he’d snuck home early while Jared was picking Jackson up from school because he needed twenty minutes without any human beings crowding his personal space. That meant Jared and Jackson too, even though he loved them more than anything. He needed to work things out on his own before he brought Jared into it.

“Jen, I’m sorry.” Jared curled a hand around Jensen’s hip and pulled gently, forcing the man to stumble forward a bit. “I don’t mean it. You’re not old, just older . And that’s good because that means I spent another year with you.” He pulled Jensen again, this time making sure he is within kissing distance so he can lean down and brush their lips together.

Jensen melted. “Well, when you put it that way,” he started but let his words trail off so he could kiss Jared back. The testiness faded away, just as it should. Jensen knew it would be fleeting; he’d been down this road before.

“You still feeling crappy? I know you were feeling off the past few days. I was kind of hoping you’d be better by tonight.”

“What’s tonight,” Jensen tried again.

“It’s a surprise. But we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to if you are still feeling crappy.”

Jensen swallowed thickly and licked his lips. “No. Yes. I mean...I’m still feeling run down, but I’m not sick or anything. I...I have a surprise for you too.”

Jared’s eyes said it all as he pulled away enough to scrunch his eyebrows in confusion. “Wha’?”

“Well...I…” His mouth felt too try and he swallowed again. “So, I’ve been feeling kind of shitty lately. And...I thought maybe it was just because I wasn’t sleeping well or because work has been a bit hectic with the new higher-ups. But then I just couldn’t shake my gut reaction that it was something more. So-”

“Are you okay?” Jared butt in. He grabbed Jensen by the shoulders and studied him.

“Let me finish. So, I went to the drugstore on the way home.” Jensen twisted in Jared’s hold on retrieved something he had stashed in a drawer. Bringing it back in a curled fist, he chewed his lip for a moment. “So,” he drew out, stalling for all it was worth. “Aww, hell,” he grumbled, voice deep and rumbly, as he held out his open palm for Jared to see. “I thought maybe I might be pregnant. A lot of the symptoms were there once I started looking for them. So...I took a test. And...yep...pregnant.”

Jared’s eyes went wide. “You’re pregnant?” he asked in disbelief.

“Yep.”

“You’re sure?”

“I took five tests. I would say I’m pretty sure.” Jensen raised his palm closer to Jared, prompting him to take the test.

“ You’re pregnant ?” Jared asked again. The test lay in the middle of his hand and his eyes scanned of the positive indicator. “Oh my god, you’re pregnant.” This time, the words were less of a question and more of a statement of fact.

Jensen watched the lightbulb going off in his husbands head. Getting pregnant, having another kid, hadn’t been the plan. He wasn’t sure why, but it just wasn’t. Jackson was planned...sort of. Jensen was a carrier and since they both wanted a baby, they stopped using any type of protection, figuring it would happen when it would happen. It took almost a year to get pregnant then but Jackson was very much the child they always wanted. After his arrival, their family felt complete and having another baby had never been put on the table.

Jensen thought he was happy with one child. He hadn’t considered another baby. Now, however, that he was pregnant with one, the idea started to bloom in his head despite the anxiety and worry surrounding it. Jared was staring at him like he was at a loss for words. “Jay, please say something.”

“Are we having a baby?” Jared asked.

That sadness and uncertainty in Jared’s tone cut Jensen. But it was a valid question. One Jensen didn’t know the answer to. “I dunno, are we?” Looking up, he noticed how close Jared had gotten. The close proximity calmed him and he got lost in the pull, letting himself take a step into Jared’s personal space.

“Do you want to?”

“Am I too old for this?” Jensen asked, aware that they’d gotten stuck on a string of answering questions with more questions.

Jared’s eyes widened with realization. “Oh, Jen. Is this what your reaction to me calling you old was all about?” Look softening, he reached out and put his hand on the small of Jensen’s back.

Jensen could have pretended it wasn’t. He was five seconds from doing so. But the truth came tumbling out. “Of course it is. I mean...I had Jackson when I was 29. I was a lot younger then. And my body isn’t as young as it used to be. My doctor told me male carriers should probably try to get all their pregnancies in before 35. And...I’m afraid I’m too old for this or that something is going to go wrong...or that...it’s too risky. I’m being too risky in trying to have another baby.” Running a hand over his face, Jensen sighed.

“Are you done?”

“Huh?”

Jared laughed softly. “With the rambing. Are you done?”

His husband’s laughter must have been contagious because Jensen let out his own nervous laugh. “Yeah...I think I’m good.”

“Okay, good, because, I need you to listen to me.” He put pressure on his palm to bring Jensen closer. “You are not too old for this. You’re not. Do you hear me? Sure, Jackson might call you a grumpy old man because...let’s face it...to a seven year old, you are old. And you are grumpy when he starts rambling - just like you do - before you’ve had your coffee. But you’re not actually old, Jen. You’re a fantastic father and able to keep up with Jackson better than I am sometimes. And, I was there when the doctor recommended you get all your pregnancies in before you turn 35. It wasn’t an order, just a suggestion. So, we go to the doctor. We make sure you are fine - which you will be - and we make sure you are taken care of. If there are risks, then we monitor them. But you’re not too old for this, Jen. Really. I...I think it’s amazing.”

Jared’s words were a lot to taken in. All Jensen could take away from them at the moment was the part about coffee. “I can’t have coffee. I’m going to be a grumpy old man.”

“You are my grumpy old man. And for the record, Jackson thinks I am old too.”

“True.” Jensen screwed his lips to the side and thought. Jared was making sense. Plus, if he was being honest with himself, Jensen was getting hooked on the idea of having another baby. His hand floated down to his abdomen and he let it come to a rest over the flat surface. “Am I crazy for thinking we should do this? Have another baby?”

“You’re crazy, but not because of that.” Jared joked. He nuzzled into Jensen, kissing him behind the ear and inhaling his scent. They stayed that way for a long while, both men absorbing the presence of each other. Jensen snuck his hands into the back pockets on Jared’s jeans and fitted them together more snuggly all while kissing the map of each other’s faces. Humming in contentment, Jared asked, “so, are we having another baby?”

“Yeah. Happy birthday to me.” Jensen chortled. “By the way, I know I’m not old. I’m just not as young as I used to be. But Jackson keeps me young. And this little one will too,” he gestured to his middle. “You’re happy, right?”

Jared made a victory air pump with his fist before stepping forward to capture Jensen’s lips in a intensifying kiss. He kept it up, kissing deeper and until a happy laugh bubbled up from his core and he had to pull away. “Of course I am. A little shocked but...we’re plenty capable of giving another baby a fantastic life. And, Jackson’s getting so big. He’s a little man already. I think having a new baby is perfect. I think fate knew we wanted this before we actually were clued in.” He went back to kissing his husband, walking backwards as Jensen walked them towards the wall, With the better leverage, Jared was able to widen his stance, lean into the wall, and yank Jensen closer. He snuck a hand over the non-existent swell of Jensen’s middle, fingers curling in excitement. “Although, in lieu of recent developments, my gift is kind of insensitive.”

“I don’t need a gift, Jay. Just you and Jackson.” Pausing for a beat, Jensen finished up with. “And pizza. I really need pizza. I could actually kill for some pizza right now.”

“Well, I was going to talk to to the wine and steak place that opened up on the opposite side of town. You’re mother was going to take Jackson for the night, that’s why he had to get ready. It was going to be a surprise. But since wine is out of the question, and it seems like my baby wants pizza, I think a 9 month long rain check is in order.”

“You’re damn right it is. Seriously, Jared. I just want pizza. Pizza and my two boys. That sounds pretty damn perfect right now.” Jensen gave his husband a warning glare. There were a lot of things Jensen triumphed against while he was pregnant. Cravings wasn’t one of them. They had a hold on him with a vengeance. In fact, it was what gave him the idea that he might be pregnant for the second time.

Craning his neck towards the stairwell, Jared yelled. “Jackson, you can stop packing your toys. We’re getting some pizza instead.” Turning to Jensen again, he gave a dimpled smile. “Come on, old man, let’s get you some pizza.”

“That ‘old man’ talk is going to get your killed.”

“No it’s not.”

“Wanna bet on it?” Despite the fighting words, Jensen’s eyes gleamed with playfulness. The day had been full of worry and concern, and while he wouldn’t feel at ease until his doctor gave him and his baby a clean bill of health, he still felt like he was on the path to being able to celebrate his pregnancy. “I’d rather not kill you because I like kissing you as much as I like pizza.”

“Well, I like kissing you more than I like pizza. But it is your birthday, and I’m feeling generous. You can have kissing and pizza. How does that sound?”

“Ridiculously cheesy. And perfect. And I love you.” Jensen smiles into a kiss, coaxing Jared’s lips into a matching expression. When he pulls away, he smacks Jared’s ass. “Now order.

Everything seems so simple in that moment. It’s just them, being happy over something momentous and figuring out what to do for dinner. And Jensen knows, it really is simple. There are a lot of complex functions going on inside of his body but being happy about them isn’t rocket science. With Jared’s help, he may have just given himself the best birthday gift he’s ever received. **  
**


End file.
